Captured Yet Again
by Button-Neck
Summary: Katara is captured by Zuko, will she fight him all the way or could things turn out different.   Zutara will happen slowly...
1. Captured

A/N: Yay the revised chapter one is finally out! So a "few" changes have been made, the major one being that the story is no longer in 3rd person, it's now in 1st person and will alternate between Katara and Zuko (mostly Katara though), however when Aang, Sokka and Toph come into the story their part will be in 3rd person. I did take some stuff out (useless stuff) and I put some different in, example, the ending of this chapter is different from the first. When I read over the unrevised version of the story there were a lot of typos and errors, and to top it off I didn't even remember writing some of it…and some didn't make sense. So hopefully it sounds better now.

O…O symbolize time leaps

And now the chapter…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Captured<p>

-KATARA-

We were all sitting around the fire eating our dinner. The sun had gone down only a few minutes ago, so there was still some light left in the day. It had been a couple of days since we left the Earth Kingdom outpost. And were all glad to have left too, General Fong was crazy. He believed the only way Aang could truly beat the Fire Lord was to go into the Avatar state, something Aang couldn't fully control yet. Instead of them escorting us like they had said they were, we left for Omashu on our own, where Aang would ask Bumi to teach him earthbending.

We finished eating and fixed our stuff so we could leave when we woke up tomorrow. When everything was put away, except for our sleeping bags, we went to our sleeping areas. I wasn't all that tired so I just stared up at the stars.

Pretty soon I heard Sokka's loud snoring and Aang's even breathing.

Just as I got comfortable so I could sleep I noticed the fire still going. _Why hadn't Sokka put it out? _I wondered. I got up from my sleeping bag and walked over to the fire, after I put the fire out I realized that the water in my water pouch was low. I could wait until morning to get some more, but I might forget; and if I forgot to fill up my water pouch then I would be nearly useless if we were ambushed.

"Aang, I'm going to go get some more bending water" I whispered into his ear, and then walked into the forest.

_Now wasn't there a river this way? I know I remember seeing one when we flew over._It would have been a lot easier navigate through the forest if the sun was up. After I had passed some trees, bushes, and almost tripped on some roots, I found the river. Bending the water into my pouch took hardly any effort. I looked to the sky again, at the moon.

_Only a few more weeks until a full moon. _I felt myself smile. I looked to see if anybody was around. _It wouldn't hurt if I practiced some. _Aang was almost at the same level as me, a master. But of course I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for Pakku. Thinking of him brought back memories of the North Pole, what happened to Yue and when Zuko almost got away with Aang. _At least we got him back before Zuko could take him very far._ Thinking about the _royal pain_ made me curious how close he was. He always managed to find us; I admit he's a very skilled tracker. We haven't seen him seen since the North Pole, so we would see him soon, I could feel it. I wanted to be ready this time, so I closed my eyes so I could solely focus on my bending.

I don't know how long I had been bending, but when I heard a twig snap my eyes flew open. I looked around trying to find the source of the sound. I heard it again; it was in front of me on my right. I stepped into the water and got into a defense stance. "Who's there?" more twigs snapped. I heard a low growl and then I saw two glowing eyes peering through the bushes.

It emerged from the bushes; its eyes were glued to me. A platypus-bear. I could try to fight it but I decided that it would be better to run instead. There was about thirty feet or so between me and it. When it took a slow step forward, I took a step back. I took another step back before I ran. I heard it chasing me, and I knew that it was gaining too, yet I was stupid enough to look back to see how much space there was in between me and it. I tripped on a rock and fell down a hill.

I crawled behind a tree. I noticed that my arm was a bit scratched up and bleeding a little. I heard it come down the hill and get closer to where I was. It found me by following the scent of my blood and was now in front of me. It stood on its two feet and towered above me. It let out a roar and I screamed. Just as it was about to strike me fire hit it from behind. It turned to look at its attacker. More fire came and hit its face; it roared in pain and retreated.

I used the tree to steady myself as I stood up. I looked in the direction that the fire had come from, looking for my rescuer. "Aang? Have you been practicing your firebending?" _No, that couldn't be right. Aang said that he'd never firebend again after he accidentally burned me that time._ "Hello?" I said while walking closer to the darkness. Then the moonlight revealed him as he walked from behind the bushes. I stepped back when I saw who it was. "Zuko" my surprise quickly turned into anger. "Well, look what I caught" he said with a smirk. I backed up and was planning to run again, but I wasn't fast enough and he caught my wrist, and turned me around to face him.

"Where's the Avatar?"

"Let me go!"

"Tell me where he is"

"No"

"Fine then, if you want tell me then you're going to bring him to me"

"What?" I said not fully understanding what he was saying, but then I did. I tried to get out of his grip but it only tightened, "NO, LET ME GO!" I screamed. "Go ahead and yell, that will just bring him to me faster." I used my free hand to try and pry his grip off my wrist. When that didn't work I kneed him in the stomach. He let go and dropped to the ground with a groan.

I ran without thinking of where I was going, but when I realized I stopped. _I can't lead him back to our campsite; I have to get him as far from there as possible. _I turned and went the opposite direction. Luckily enough I met up with the ocean. _I'd be almost invincible if it were a full moon._ When I heard noises behind me I walked in to the water.

"You'll pay for that" he was mad but I just laughed

"Oh, really? I'm a waterbender, and it's almost a full moon, do the math." I just barley dodged the fire that he threw at me. I retaliated by throwing a water wave at him, but he evaporated it. As he got closer to the edge of the water I stepped back further in it. I did more waterbending moves, but he either evaporated them or dodged them. I was starting to get tired. I summoned a big wave and threw it at him; it knocked him down but before it did, he threw a stream of fire at it, my wave had eliminate most of it but some made it through and continued its journey to me. As I was trying to dodge it I fell back into the water. The currents were getting stronger, dragging me further out. Every time I tried to stand the waves forced me back down.

I couldn't find enough strength to pull myself above the water after another wave hit me. I felt a tug on the collar of my clothes, then being lift out of the water, and being dragged back to land. I coughed up the water that had managed to attempt to drown me. When I had stopped coughing I was being lifted again, and was placed on Zuko's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I tried to get out of his grip but I was too exhausted to. The running from the platypus-bear, the small battle I had with Zuko and almost being drowned drained most of my energy.

The last thing I saw was the glimmer of the moon in the ocean getting smaller, as he walked away. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

* * *

><p>AN: well I still suck at writing action scenes, but something's never change. So did you like it better than the old one? REVIEW I need your opinion! If this is your first time reading the story and would like to read the old version to compare just shoot me a PM and i'll send you the link :)


	2. Waking

A/N:Thanks to all the people who reviewed ^_^. Hey guess wat today is...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Waking<p>

-KATARA-

When I first opened my eyes I was expecting to see the forest and Aang and Sokka. I had hoped hat last night had only been a horrible dream. But it wasn't. I had been captured by the banished prince of the Fire Nation.

I got up to examine my cell. It was small, there was only one window, I'd have to have a stool or something to stand on to see out of it, and even if I could reach it I don't think I could've fit through it. The only thing around me that wasn't a grey brick wall was the cell door, I walked up to it. _A few water slices should do the trick. _I thought. My hand reached for my water pouch only to find air. My eyes widened as I looked at the empty space._ He took it!_

I heard the door creak open and then shut. I heard footsteps coming closer, so I backed away from the door and leaned on the far wall.

Now that there was more light I could tell that Zuko's appearance had changed since I last saw him. He had short scruffy hair, making his scar seem less intimidating. He wasn't wearing his usual Fire Nation armor. Instead he wore dark Earth Kingdom clothes?

He opened the cell door walked in closing it behind him.

"Where is he?"

"I take it you didn't find him"

He looked away "They escaped"

"That's too bad" I replied sarcastically

"Where were you headed?" he walked closer

I didn't answer.

He got closer filling the space between us. His arms were like a cage, trapping me.

"Tell me where he is!" he yelled

"Do whatever you want to me, but I'm not telling you anything" I turned my head and looked at the wall beside me. For some reason I couldn't face his glare.

After a long silence he spoke again.

"You know…you owe me" I looked at him.

"Owe you? For what?"

"I saved you remember? You probably would have drowned if it weren't for me. What kind of waterbender drowns?"

"If you hadn't have been chasing me in the first place then I wouldn't have gone to the ocean."

"If you would've just given me the Avatar then I wouldn't have had to chase you."

As much as I didn't want to I looked straight into his piercing golden eyes.

"Like that will ever happen! I won't let you destroy the world's only chance for peace!"

"I could have let you drown and went after the Avatar instead."

"Then why didn't you?" I shot back.

He lowered his arms "I saved your life, remember that." and turned and left.

I glared at him as he walked away. When I heard the door close I slid down the wall and hugged my knees. _Why did you save me?_ Not that I wasn't grateful for Zuko's stupidity, but still I wondered why he saved me, when Aang was so close by.

O…O

A few hours later someone brought me some food, I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been until I saw it. It wasn't much but at least I had something to eat. I ate the small meal and then put the tray aside. I began to examine my cell again, looking for any weakness, but I found none. It was like the ship was new. _There has got to be a way out of here. _I put my head on the wall and looked at the floor. I didn't hear the door open or close, but I did hear the footsteps getting closer. I turned around, "I already told you, I'm not telling you any-" I stopped when I didn't see Zuko but an old round man instead.

"Hello" he said

"Hi" there was something in his arms and he pushed it through the bars. It was a blanket.

"It gets cold down here at night, so I thought you might need it."

I took it from his hands

"Thank you"

"I'm Iroh"

"My name's Katara"

"What a lovely name"

I gave him a soft smile.

"I told my nephew that this is no way to treat a lady, especially when there's a perfectly good room upstairs"

He was about to turn and leave when I spoke.

"Iroh, what's going to happen to me, what's Zuko planning?"

"If things go according to plan then you will stay here until your friend comes to rescue you."

"That's what I thought"

He turned and walked away. I took the blanket that he'd given me and wrapped it around my body and went to go sit in the corner. He was right it was getting colder. I thought back to his words, _"If things go according to plan then you will stay here until your friend comes to rescue you." But what if they don't? _Honestly I wanted nothing more than to be off this horrid ship. But I also didn't want Aang to get caught on my account.

O…O

It had been a few days now, I notice that the food guard (what I had started calling him, for obvious reasons) looked nothing like Fire Nation, but like a pirate instead [A/N: not from 'The Waterbending Scroll']. Zuko hadn't been back since the day I woke up on this ship. I had been thinking of ways to escape since then. Just because I didn't have my water pouch didn't mean that I couldn't bend. I had a plan and I would escape soon.

* * *

><p>AN: you figured out wat today is yet?

It's my birthday ^_^


	3. Escape Attempt One

A/N: Since it's my b-day i decided that i'd do a double upload to day

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Escape Attempt One<p>

-KATARA-

Today was the day. I would put my plan in motion, and I would escape. I would be back with Aang and Sokka; to our mission, trying to save the world.

I heard the door creak open. Breakfast. Food guard put my tray in my cell and left. I thought about my plan as I ate. I would only have a few hours before lunch.

O…O

It took a while but noon finally came. Only a few minutes left, I started. My plan was to make myself appear to be sick. They'd have to take me to an infirmary if Zuko wanted me to be useful bait. I was bending the fluids inside my stomach, this simple task made me nauseous.

I heard the door creak open and fully put my plan into action. I bended it until it got high enough then my body did the rest. The taste was bitter and horrible, but if it would get me off this ship than it was worth it. My legs became weak. I stumbled to the wall and slid down onto the floor. All in time for the guard to see. He dropped my lunch tray and went to go get help. I smiled. _All according to plan._ But I hadn't planned on bending too much, now I really was sick. The taste came again, and with it my body became weak and began to feel like it was on fire. I couldn't keep my eyes open, I heard footsteps running before I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

O…O

When I woke I was no longer in my cell. I remembered hearing faint blurred voices, but it was more like a dream "….. Will she be okay? ...How did this happen? ... What caused it?" They were all the same voice. [A/N: you can probably guess who]

I stood up from the small cot I was laying on. Once I had regained my balance I took a step and then another only to find that my leg was tied to the cot. I looked for something sharp or anything that could cut it off. Beside my bed there was a small bowl of water. I used it the slice the rope off. I ran to the door, it was locked, obviously. I thought for a moment on how to get out. Then I got an idea.

I used the remaining water from the bowl and froze it onto the door handle. Then I kicked the door handle off, making a loud noise. Now I would wait.

It didn't take long for someone to come. I knew someone would hear the noise, I had wanted them to. I hid behind the door as it opened slowly. It was Zuko. He stepped into the room examining it. When he was far enough into the room, and far enough away from the door, I slipped around and out it, grabbing the handle and pulling it with me.

Once the door was closed, I let out a sigh of relief. Banging on the door was heard shortly after, I laughed at my victory. When dents started to form I backed away and ran.

I navigated my way through the ship and found the door that led outside. I now saw why Zuko had someone that looked like a pirate in his ship. This wasn't his ship. It was an Earth Kingdom pirate ship.

They spotted me and I ran toward the railing. I stopped when I saw fire fly in front of me. I raised my hands to draw water from the ocean, just as I was about to bring it to me a hand caught my wrist. I was turned around and his other hand captured my free wrist. "How did you….." I said in a whisper, but Zuko had heard me. "I kicked the door down" I struggled to get away, but his grip only tightened and began to burn. "Zuko, you're hurting me" "Then stop struggling" I stopped and the burning ceased, but his grip didn't loosen. My plan had failed.

O…O

I was thrown back into my cell. I knew Zuko was behind me and I refused to look at him so I faced the wall. "Did you really think that you would get away that easily?" no answer. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that, if you even plan on escaping. And even then you won't succeed." He said while walking away. The door shut and I felt a traitor tear roll down my face.

I hated to admit the fact that Zuko was partially right. I would have to think my plan through more. We were in the middle of the ocean, where would I go? Even if I did manage to waterbend my way off the ship, I'd eventually get tired, and might even starve to death. But I couldn't give up. I wouldn't.

* * *

><p>AN: Ya ik the chapters have been short and im sorry for that -_-


	4. Tea Time

**InconsciousSin: **Thanks for the b-day wishes, and glad I could make your day better :)

A/N: Not really much to say here but LoK is stealing my energy by making me fangirl all the time...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Tea Time<p>

-KATARA-

Only yesterday had I almost neared victory in escaping. Now I would have to come up with a new plan to escape. If I had some bending water then planning would be easier. I heard the door open and someone entered my cell. I turned my head hoping not to see Zuko, it wasn't, it was the man who had given me the blanket. What was his name again? Iroh, that's right.

"I thought you might like some tea" he said holding up his tea pot.

"Sure, thanks"

We both sat down and he poured me a cup. It was the sweetest tea I had ever tasted. He must have seen my facial expression,

"You like it?"

I nodded "It's the best tea I've ever tasted" it had been a while since I had anything to drink. I only got drinking water two days out of the week. They wanted to make sure that I didn't use it against them.

"Iroh, can I ask you a question? Why does Zuko need to capture Aan- the Avatar?"

"He wants to get his honor back." I had heard this all before. Back when I stole the waterbending scroll.

*FLASHBACK*

_I waited until Aang and Sokka were asleep. I took the scroll and backed quietly away, when I turned around I faced Momo; he made his little chatter noise. "Shhh Momo, go back to sleep" I walked around him and continued my journey to the nearest location of water. _

_I laid the scroll on a tree stump and started. I quickly became frustrated when the water wasn't bending the way I wanted. I threw the water back into the river "Shoot, come on water work with me here" I tried again "ok what if I just…..ow, stupid scroll" I was starting to make some progress. "Ok Katara, shift your weight through the stances, ugh" I heard something on the other side of the brush and went to investigate. I peered through the bushes and saw a ship. I turned to run but ran into something hard. I was grabbed by my shoulders. It was one of the pirates. "No! Let go of me" I bended some water into his face and ran again only this time to be caught by Zuko. "I'll save you from the pirates" he said._

_O…O_

_I was now tied to a small tree. My head was turned away, but I turned to face him._

_"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother" _

_"Go jump in the river" I yelled. _

_"Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honor." he said snaking around me "Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." He held the necklace teasingly at my neck._

_"My mother's necklace" he walked away from me, holding it in my view. "How did you get that?" _

_"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is" he said pointing a finger at me "No"_

*END FLASHBACK*

_I was always the same, "I need the Avatar to restore my honor" How can Aang restore his honor? What did he do in the first place to lose it? Knowing the Fire Nation, it must have been something horrible._

Iroh's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Katara are you okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm fine. Iroh can I ask you another question?"

"What is it?"

"Why or how did Zuko lose his honor?" he was silent for a few moments surprised by my question.

He let out a sign. "I think that's something for Zuko to tell you himself"

"I guess you're right"Igave up sensing it was a touchy subject. But I was still a bit disappointed that he didn't tell me.

"Katara, if you want to know just ask him."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes "Like he'd ever tell me. He thinks I'm just a lowly water peasant."

He sat down his cup of tea. "Katara, I'm sure that if you just got to know him you would see he isn't that bad. He's been through a lot. More than you could ever know."

"That still doesn't give him any right to treat me this way" I almost yelled.

"Katara if you would just-"

I stood up "Just what? Get to know him? Trust him? Why would I ever trust him! He kidnapped me! He's using me as bait to lure Aang here! He's trying to destroy the world's only chance for peace! He is the Fire Lord's son after all! It's in his blood to bring hate and destruction! That's all they ever do!" I was beginning to yell louder "But sure why don't we all just hold hands a sing kumbaya!"

My eyes widened and I placed my hand on my mouth as I realize all I had just said. I didn't mean to yell at him, but with all the anger that had been building up, I felt like I was about to explode.

He was about to speak when the food guard came in with my lunch. He told Iroh that Lee was looking for him. _Who's Lee?_

Iroh nodded. He gathered his things "I better see what he wants" he said before exiting the cell.

"Thank you for the tea" he smiled and left.

Food guard put my tray in my cell "So, you want to sing Kumbaya?" he said

I would have responded but he started laughing, and then left. I yelled in frustration, and kicked the wall hard. "OW!" I yelled as I grabbed my foot. _Stupid wall! Stupid guard! Stupid Zuko! _I sat on the ground and took off my boot so I could examine my foot. It was still throbbing, but it wasn't broken.

* * *

><p>AN: Again another short chap...srry


	5. Old is New

**alexa-heart**: Thank you and don't worry this story is only getting started

A/N:I love you all whenever I'm feeling down I just look at the reviews and I'm better ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Old Is New<p>

-KATARA-

Yesterday it was gloomy, but today was much darker. A storm was coming. You could practically smell the rain. The waves were getting rougher and I could hear orders being shouted on the deck. A hard wave came and I was nearly knocked off my feet and then I heard the cracking. I looked at my window. Another wave came and my window was gone. Water was gushing into my cell. I tried to bend as much out as I could.

As quickly as the storm came it had left. It must have been one of those spur of the moment storms that I had heard about. Apparently they're common out on the ocean.

When I was sure that I could stand without being knocked over, I bended almost all of the water out. I froze a thin layer to the wall, and then used the water out of my clothes to fill the hole that the water had come through. It looked like nothing had happened, like no water had broken into the cell. I looked to the wall with the frozen layer on it. _I finally have some bending water._ You'd have to look at the wall a while and know it was there to see it.

The door creaked open. I knew it wasn't food guard. He stood there at my cell door. His clothes were soaked and his hair was dripping wet from the rain and waves. He was just standing there looking into my cell.

"What?"

"I thought your window broke" he said

"Well it didn't" he didn't look convinced

"Do you see ant water?" I said

"No. but you could have put it somewhere."

"Where would I have put it?"

"I don't know, you could've-"

"Could've what? Even if my window did break do you think that I could handle that much water?" I lied. Of course I was able to bend all of that water. I was a mater waterbender after all. "And besides do I even look wet, unlike you" I said gesturing toward him.

"Lee, you're needed on deck!" someone shouted into the room.

He started to walk away, but stopped only for a second and looked at me, and then he continued walking. _Why did he call you Lee? _I looked at the wall with the frozen layer. _I finally have some bending water._

When I was completely sure that I was alone, I bended the water off the wall and practiced. I looked at the bars. I couldn't resist, I just had to see if it would work. I walked closer to the bars and did a small water slice on one of them. I smiled when it made a small cut. _And now my old plan is my new plan._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter...yet again. But be patient they do get longer ^_^


	6. Escape Attempt Two

**Thanks random Anon for the advice, but I really don't feel like going back a revising...again, oh well :)**

A/N: Can't think of any words to put here so...ya :/

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Escape Attempt Two<p>

-KATARA-

I was grateful that Iroh wasn't mad at me for taking my anger out on him last time. He came to have tea with me again a few days ago. I was going to think this plan more through this time. I asked him when we would be docking. He told me in about three or four days. That's how much time I had, so I would take it slow. Every day I would make small barely noticeable cuts around the lock. The process was slow, but I was satisfied with it.

O…O

The day was finally here. The ship was docked and it was time to act. I began making the cuts in the bars deeper. The lock clicked and the door opened. I made my way over to the door that lead to the hallway. It made a small creak noise as I opened it. As I slipped out the door I tried to retrace my steps from when Zuko dragged me back down here after my first attempt. _Was it around this corner or the next?_ I turned the corner. As I was walking I sensed someone was behind me. I turned around just as they grabbed me. I was pushed against the wall. _Food guard._ "Now, now what are you doing out of your cell?" I managed to push him off enough so that I was no longer against the wall.

"Escaping" I said

"Another escape attempt, huh? Maybe I could help you."

Why would pirate help me? "You'll help me?"

"Of course, we can compromise. I help you and you _entertain_ me"

I scoffed, _figures _"Not on your life"

"Oh come on, I'm sure we'll have lots of _fun_" I didn't like his tone when he said that.

It was then that I notice the tray behind him, and this was the one of two days out of the week that I got water, lucky me. I bended the water from the floor and used it as a water whip. "What the-" he said right before I hit him with it. It stunned him just long enough for me to turn the water into ice shards and pin him against the wall. Now he was the one who was trapped.

O…O

By now word had gotten out that I was free. Pirates were everywhere. I peeked around the corner, and just my luck it was Zuko. _Great. _I ducked back before he turned his head. At least I hope I did fast enough. I heard his footsteps coming closer. I looked for the nearest door and hid inside it. I sat on the floor and hugged my knees. The door was just enough off the ground where I could see his shadow. He was stopped right in front of the room I was in. he didn't move, like he was waiting for anything that would give me away. I tried to control my breathing but I couldn't, so I put my hand over my mouth and held my breath. He must not have heard anything, and he walked off. I breathed again, taking in the precious air. I stood up and turned the door knob. I looked both ways before leaving the room. _Coast is clear_. I went the opposite way Zuko's shadow had gone. I turned the last corner and I could smell the sea air.

As I got to the door way I stopped walking and started running. I got to the ramp that led onto the land. I couldn't help but laugh a little, this was too easy. I had no idea what island this was, and I really didn't care.

I took a step on the ramp when a voice hissed in my ear "You won't succeed" I froze. I quickly regained myself and started to run down the ramp, however he was faster and his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back onto the ship. He put me on his shoulder and headed back to the brig. "No! Let me go!" I struggled as much as I could. "I'm NOT going back into that cell!"

"She never should have been in that cell in the first place. She is a lady after all" Iroh said from behind

"I think you mean a water peasant, uncle"

"There is a spare room…"

"Sure, what better way to punish her, than to give her a guest room than a cold floor."

"Glad you understand"

"Ugh, fine!"

With me still on his shoulder, we went past the brig and further down the hall and around the corner. He stopped and unlocked the door. I was put down and he pushed me inside. "I told you before, you can't escape me." With that he shut the door and locked it. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. _I can't give up! I won't! _I thought about everything that happened today, maybe I could find out where I went wrong. I got to the part where Iroh stopped Zuko from putting me backing to the brig. _Usually Zuko would have probably just put me back in my cell anyway. He gave up to easily. I wonder what's up with him. _

* * *

><p>AN: the next chapter is longer I swear


	7. Meanwhile

**EllaIncarnate: I love seeing reviewers who rush me :) and trust me the only way I would stop this story is if lots of people hated it, there would be no point in carrying it on, but alas that day has yet to come (and hopfully won't)**

**InconsciousSin: I wish I could update everyday but I have to stick to Fridays, or else I will crash and burn Xp**

**And that wouldn't be good now would it? ^_^**

A/N:I hope you enjoy this, because it was torture (Sokka and Aang are hard to write)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Meanwhile<p>

-SOKKA and AANG-

Sokka woke to hunger and to a faint yell. He got up from his sleeping bag and went to where the food was. He searched through the bag for a snack. He looked over at Aang and then at Katara. Only Katara wasn't there. _She probably just out waterbending or something. _He thought tiredly, knowing how obsessive she was about it.

O…O

*A Few Hours After The Sunrise*

"Aang" Sokka said while trying to shake him awake

"Five more minutes, Katara" he mumbled

"Aang" he said again "Get up!" he said shaking him some more

The airbender's eyes cracked open "Is it time to go Sokka?"

"No"

"Then what is it"

"Katara's missing"

"What!" Aang darted up and over to her sleeping area.

"She's been gone for at least a few hours."

O…O

"Katara! Katara!"Aang and Sokka yelled, searching for her. They came to the small river that she had been at.

"If she went anywhere on her own I thought for sure that she'd be near the water." He looked to the ground and saw a footprint.

"What is it?"

"It's from a platypus-bear"

Aang was quiet for a moment "…What do you think happened?"

"My best guess, from this evidence alone, it chased her"

Aang noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Look it's a path"

"It's not a natural one either"

*Few Hours later*

They decided that they might be able to cover more ground on Appa and started walking back to the campsite.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, I'm probably just hearing things"

Then Aang heard twigs breaking "Is that what you were talking about?" Sokka nodded

Next thing they knew there is yelling everywhere. Pirates. Aang turned and air at blasted them. They barely made it back to Appa in time.

"What about Katara?"

"Something tells me that she's not in this area."

O…O

"Where could she be?" Aang said as he was looking over Appa to see if he might spot her.

"Don't worry Aang we'll find her" _what I don't get is why those pirates where chasing us. Our campsite wasn't even near the ocean. _Sokka wondered.

As they flew over they didn't see the pirate ship below. [A/N: this is around the time Katara woke up on the ship]

O…O

Aang and Sokka searched all night and finally came to the conclusion that Katara had been kidnapped. They went to the next island to gather information, maybe someone had seen her. Everyone they questioned had the same answer

"No"

"Nope"

"You buy something or you get out!"

O…O

It had been days now. They were all tired from searching. When they landed they didn't even bother to set up camp. They just went to sleep on the ground. When they woke they started strategizing on a plan to find Katara.

Sokka was looking at his map, and explaining to Aang where they might need to go.

"Did you heard that" Sokka whispered

Aang nodded. "I get the feeling we're being watched"

More twigs snapped and something flew from the bushes and hit the ground. White smoke exploded from it.

They got out of the smoke and ran to Appa, as Appa took off Aang got an idea.

"Sokka, I think I know how to get Katara back."

"How?"

"Let them capture me"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Those are the same pirates that tried to ambush us at the other island, they're working for someone. Maybe it's the same person that took Katara!"

"No Aang"

"Sokka it's the only real plan we have to work with"

Sokka began to think about it. _No it's too risky…..but it might get her back._

"….Fine. But be careful." Aang nodded, and jumped off Appa and into the smoke.

He couldn't see that well through the smoke and was easily captured, and taken back to the ship.

When he got on board the ship he didn't see Katara. _She must be in the prison hold. _He was put in the last cell, and didn't see her in any of the other cells. He heard the door open and footsteps come closer. He was standing in front of the door with his hands behind his back. "So, I finally have you" Zuko said with a smirk.

"Where's Katara?"

"She's fine…for now."

"What have you done to her? Where is she?"

"I told you, she's fine, so you better behave, Avatar, if you don't want her to get hurt"

"Let me see her"

"No"

"I knew it, Katara's not here, she escaped"

Zuko leaned in closer to the cell door "If you knew she wasn't here, then why did you get yourself caught" Aang opened his mouth to respond but he didn't have a comeback. "That's what I thought," he started to walk away "and another thing, if you misbehave she'll be the one to pay for it" and with that he shut the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Aang water you doing?


	8. Theory

A/N: Sorry for the late update

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Theory<p>

-KATARA-

My new room was much more comforting than the cell I used to have. I had a bed, a window I could actually see out of, and it didn't get nearly as cold at night. And with the new room I gained more freedom, but of course that was Iroh's doing. I now got to go out on to the deck, and when no one was watching I would practice my waterbending. I was hoping that by practicing my waterbending might get my mind off what happened yesterday. When Zuko brought me my lunch I thought it was a good time as any to find out my fate.

*Yesterday*

I heard the door open. Zuko came in with my lunch and sat it down on the table, and started to the door.

"Zuko" he stopped. I was tired of not knowing what would become of me, if I had escaped it wouldn't have mattered, but I failed so it mattered now.

"_If_ Aang does come to rescue me, what will you do?" he turned around.

"I'll capture him, obviously"

I hated to think of the scenario, but it could happen "And _if_ that does happen, what about me and my brother? What happens to us?"

"Your brother would leave, but you will stay"

"What? Why? You'd have Aang, you wouldn't need me anymore." Not that I'd really leave Aang on this ship while I was free.

"Because he cares more about you, if he thought that you might be in danger because he tried to escape then he won't even try."

*Present*

"Miss Katara you should head back to your room now" Iroh said behind me.

"Why" but then I saw the small strip of land in the distance "oh, ok Iroh"

It was easier if I didn't argue. If I did then Zuko might think I was planning an escape, and lock me in my room for a week.

O…O

A few hours later Zuko came in with my dinner. I was sitting on my bed and watched him sit my tray down on the was off about him. He didn't look at me but it looked like he was…smiling? He walked out of the room locking the door. My door was only locked when we were near land or at night. I looked at the now locked door. _Was that a smile? Zuko, happy? Those two words don't even belong in the same sentence._ The only thing that could make him happy is getting his stupid honor back. Then it hit me. "Oh no"

O…O

When I woke the next day I felt the small rocking of the ship. The fact that we had already left backed up my theory, but I still hoped that I was wrong. I heard the click of the door Iroh came in with breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Katara, did you sleep well?"

"Yes" something was off about him, he wasn't as cheerful as he usually was, but he tried to hide it.

"We're having a music night tonight, would like to join us?"

"A music night? Sounds fun." That seemed to make him a little happier. "I'll come get you before we start" I nodded and he walked out of the room. Tonight would be the perfect opportunity to see if my theory was true.

O…O

*Later That Night*

Zuko had locked me in my room and gave Iroh the key. He didn't want to wait around for him to get everything set up, and Zuko hated music night anyway. I heard the click and Iroh opened the door. I followed him onto the deck.

The small band began to play. So I wouldn't look suspicious I didn't go right away. For a group of pirates they were pretty good.

I slipped away when I was sure that nobody would be watching me. I quietly made my way to the prison hold. I opened the door. I desperately hoped I was wrong. I looked into each cell. _Empty…empty…empty._ Then I came to the last cell. He was sitting there facing the wall. He turned around his eyes were dull. There was a long silence before I said in barely a whisper "Aang"

* * *

><p>AN: And sorry for yet another short chapter


	9. A Promise

Thanks to the people who reviewed ^_^ you always add an extra 'umph' of motivation

A/N: Please don't kill me *runs and hides* I'm sorry there wasn't an update last Friday, but I have a reason! My internet had been down since Friday until yesterday. But it's fixed now!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: A Promise<p>

-KATARA-

_He turned around his eyes were sad. There was a long silence before I said in barely a whisper "Aang"_

"Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine" I said "Are you ok?" he nodded "If you were captured then where's Sokka?"

"He got away….I let myself get caught"

"You what!" I went quiet for a moment to make sure no one had heard my outburst. When no one came I continued.

"Are you crazy, what were you thinking?"

"Katara I-"

"Never mind that, how are we going to get you out of here?" I started walking back and forth, thinking of a plan.

"No Katara" I stopped and looked at him "What?"

"You have to get out of here. Zuko has me, he won't come after you."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving you here."

"But Katara-"

"No Aang, I'm not goingtoleaveyouhere, if I escape then we escape."

He looked at the floor and nodded.

"I'd better get back before someone notices that I'm missing. But I'll be back, and then we'll come up with a plan." I walked to the door and looked back _I'm sorry Aang. It's my fault you're in here._I proceeded to open the door, and made my way back on to the deck.

Nobody had even noticed I was gone those few minutes. It was as if I had never left.

*later that night*

Music night was over and the pirates were retiring to their rooms. I helped Iroh put the instruments away.

"That's the last of them" I said as I placed the last instrument in its place.

"Thank you for your help. I'm usually the only one who puts them away." He said with a smile.

"Now that we're done, how about some tea?"

"Don't you think it's a little late for tea?"

He held up his hand with a finger pointing up "It's never too late or too early for tea"

We made our way to the kitchen. Once Iroh had the tea made he poured me a cup and then one for himself.

"So Miss Katara did you like music night?"

"Yea, I had fun, who knew pirates could play that well?"

"I'm glad you liked it, so, where were you the first few minutes" I nearly choked on my tea. _What am I supposed to tell him? The truth? What if he tells Zuko? Would he? _"I was…um uh…" _what do I say? Let's see we're on a boat and its night. Boat, waves, night, stars, moon. The moon! _"I was looking at the moon from another part of the boat"

"Really? Because where we were at you could see the moon fairly well"

"I…uh…wanted to see it from a different angle"

He sighed and put his cup down "You know don't you?"

"Know what?" I said trying to play it off, but something told me that I'd lose that fight. "Yea I do. How'd you know that I found out?"

"When I brought you your breakfast this morning you looked like you were worried about something, and it being the day after he was captured, so I assumed that's what it was….it's also one of the reasons I invited you to music night, that way if you wanted to investigate then you could."

"Are you going to tell Zuko that I know?"

"No, but I must warn you that if he catches you, I won't be able to help you, so be careful."

I nodded "I will, Iroh can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why are we on a pirate ship? And why was Zuko called Lee?"

"Because we are fugitives of the Fire Nation."

"How, when you and Zuko are royalty of the Fire Nation?"

"Fire Lord Ozai blames Zuko for not capturing the Avatar at the North Pole, and would rather he be locked up so he can't embarrass him anymore"

"And yet he wants to go back home to that" I mumbled

"I know it may be a bit confusing, but that's all that Zuko wants, his father's love"

After we had finished our tea I was taken back to my room.

I sat on my bed and started thinking of an escape plan. I thought about my previous attempts, and would learn from them. _I've already failed twice, but you know what they say "third time's the charm"_

O…O

It had been a few days since Aang's capture and tomorrow was the day. With some help from Iroh me and Aang had made plan. We had been docked for supplies and would be leaving tomorrow, that's when we would escape. The plan was that when the ship left the docks and got far enough away from land we would jump off the ship and bend our way to land. That way we would be long gone before Zuko could even get the ship turned around.

Now that we had a plan, there was one more order of business I had to take care of.

When I got to his cell I could tell that he had been working on the bars like I had told him to, they would just need one good water slice. But that would wait until tomorrow.

We went over the plan again, we figured that we would only have one shot at this and it would have to be almost full proof.

"Aang you have to make me a promise"

"What is it?"

"If something happens and I fall behind, you have to keep going, don't look back"

"What! No Katara I can't do that, I'm not going to leave you here with Zuko"

"Aang I'll be fine, I'll escape"

"Then why haven't you escaped already?"

_Because I failed before_ "Because, what if you came for me and I had escaped, then Zuko would have what he wants, I stayed in case you came so I could get you out" I lied, it was the only way. _If I had told him that I failed twice before, he would never agree to leave me behind._

"So, do you promise?" I asked again.

He nodded "I promise"

* * *

><p>AN: There will be an update tomorrow as well ^_^ gotta stay on track with my schedule


	10. Keeping a Promise part 1

Thanks for the reviews

A/N: Please don't kill me *runs and hides* I'm sorry there wasn't an update last Friday, but I have a reason! My internet had been down since Friday until yesterday. But it's fixed now!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Keeping A Promise part 1<p>

-KATARA-

Today was the day. Iroh had told us that the ship would be leaving sometime around noon.

I laid in my cot, waiting to hear the click of the door. This really would be a one shot because after we left these docks Zuko would probably be headed to the Fire Nation.

It took a while but I finally felt the rocking of the ship. About 20 minutes later I heard the click. I sat up and faced the door. _This is it._ As soon as I got outside I immediately went to see how far we were from the shore.

I went to the side railing and could see the windows of the brig. I looked for my old window and started to bend.

-AANG-

He was in his cell meditating, waiting for the signal. He heard cracking in the cell beside him. _That's the signal_. He took the remaining water that Katara had given him and did a final waterbending slice on the bars. He went over to the door and opened it.

-KATARA-

I had broken the ice window I'd made before now it was up to him. I looked at the land. It was so close yet so far. A warm breeze hit my face. It was as if I could smell the freedom that lay ahead. I went inside the ship were there weren't as many pirates. I easily found Aang's glider/staff. I'd probably still be looking for it if Iroh hadn't helped. After I retrieved it I started looking for Aang.

"Aang" I whispered loudly "Aang" I said again, after about the third or fourth try I heard a "Katara" behind me. I spun around.

We heard some footsteps and found a room and hid inside. When the footsteps passed we left the room. "We need to hurry, the further the land gets away the harder it'll be to escape" Aang nodded. We went toward the back of the ship. I had found a back door that lead onto the deck one day when I was exploring the ship. It was hardly ever used, but that didn't mean that there was no one on the other side of it.

We mentally prepared ourselves, building up the courage to open the door. We both took a deep breath as I opened the door. We ran.

It didn't take long for the pirates to notice us. Apparently some of the pirates were firebenders. Somehow Aang and I had managed to dodge thefire that they threw at us. Aang opened his glider, getting ready to _fly_ away. I was right behind him, ready to grab a hold of him when he took off.

We were getting closer and closer to the railing. Someone shot a fire ball at our feet, I dodged it but I lost my footing and fell.

"Katara!"

"Go Aang!"

"No I can't leave you" the pirates and Zuko were getting closer as we spoke

"You made a promise"

"Katara..."

"GO NOW!" he turned and took off with tears in his eyes.

I was fully standing now and began to chase after him, hoping I could catch him in time. I knew I could have asked him to wait, but I couldn't risk him getting caught.

The railing was the only thing that stopped me from running off the ship. I watched Aang as he flew away. I was sad and relieved at the same time._We're only a few miles away from the shore, maybe I could… _I thought as I started to climb over the railing. "Don't let her get away!" someone yelled. Just as I was about to jump into the water someone pulled me back onto the ship "NO!" I yelled as they held my arms.

Zuko went to the railing and tried to shoot Aang down, but he was too far away. "Lock her in her room!" he yelled as he ran passed us. "No! Let me go!" I kept yelling. They threw me in my room and the door was locked. I hit my fists against the door but eventually slowed down. With one last hit I put my head on the door. "No…" I said in a whisper. I was knocked off my feet as the ship shifted. I knew it wasn't from the waves. We were turning around.

* * *

><p>AN: Yet another short chapter


	11. Keeping a Promise part 2

Thanks for the reviews

**InconsciousSin: I'm glad that you like my story, when I first posted it I thought that no one would like it because I have room for a lot of improvement, but you guys make me feel so loved. I'm going to tell you now that this chapter isn't much longer than the previous one, but...the next one is :D hehe I like to keep you on the edge of your seat :D**

A/N: not much to say this time umm...I like grapes?

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Keeping A Promise part 2<p>

-ZUKO-

I had the Avatar. I was finally going home.

"Stop them, they're trying to escape" I heard someone yell. I ran to the back of the ship. There they were the waterbender and the Avatar running to the railing.

I ran after them and joined the few firebenders that were on the ship. I shot a fire ball at their feet. She dodged it, but fell. The Avatar stopped for a moment _I can still catch him in time!_ But he took off without the girl. She got up and chased after him, just missing him. She began to climb over the railing "Don't let her get away" I yelled she was stopped and pulled back over. I ran to the railing and tried to shoot him down but he was already too far away. I handed the key to one of the pirates holding her "Lock her in her room!" I ran pass them and busted open the door where the captain was.

"Turn the ship around!"

"But I've already set course for-"

"There won't be any need to go to Shu Jing if you don't turn this ship around NOW!"

He mumbled something under his breath and began to turn the ship around. I was so close to having my honor back. I wouldn't let this stop me, not when I was so close.

-AANG-

After Aang had gotten back to land the ship was already on its way back. He found Sokka, who had followed far behind them. When Sokka saw that Katara wasn't with him he was mad/worried. He suggested that they could ambush them and get Katara back. Aang told him what happened, about his promise.

With the ship closing in Aang got Sokka to listen to reason. They left the island just as the ship docked. By the time Zuko even got off they were long gone.

-KATARA-

I was lying in my bed with my face buried in my pillow. Iroh had brought me some food earlier, but I had no appetite. I heard the door open. I turned my head to see Zuko. He didn't look at all happy. He never looked happy, but you could tell that he was mad. He walked toward me. I sat up and let my legs hang off the side of the bed.

"I take it he got away" he just turned his head."Good, at least he was able to escape"

"I guess he didn't believe me." He said suddenly

"Huh?"

"I told the Avatar that if he tried anything then you'd be the one to pay for it."

"What are you tal-" he grabbed my shoulders and forced me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. "No!" my hands pushed on his chest, but he didn't move. He gathered both of my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head. I struggled beneath him, I couldn't kick him off, his legs were in between mine. I froze when his head lowered to the side of mine; the side of his lips grazed my ear.

"You made me lose my only way of returning home" he said in a harsh whisper "now I'm going to take what you value most." My eyes widened._What did he mean by that?_

I felt his free hand go for my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt pressure on my throat.

Then the weight was gone. Zuko was standing again. I tried to calm myself and the pounding in my chest. My hand went to the place that Zuko's had been. _It's gone! _I looked up at him. Sure enough there it was, my mother's necklace, in his hand. I glared at him.

"Give. It. Back."

He held it up to his eye level "You're not getting this back," I reached for it but missed "until I get the Avatar back. Until then, it's mine"

I continually reached out to grab it but he moved it each time. Eventually I fell onto the floor. He headed to the door, I scrambled to my feet, but the door was shut and locked before I got to it.

-ZUKO-

As soon as I locked the door I heard beating and cursing coming from the other side of it. I held up the necklace to where I could see it better. _Why is this small thing so important?_ I put it in my pocket and decide not to worry about it. I then started to wonder why I even cared in the first place. I walked to my room; I had to think of a suitable punishment for the crime that was committed.

* * *

><p>AN: crap Katara found the next chapter...

Katara: *reads over next chapter* WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?

Me: It's an important part of the story... *runs a hides*


	12. Punishment and Comfort

**Thanks for all the reviews**

A/N: Let me start off by saying that I'm reeeealy sorry for such a the late update, and don't expect steady updating anymore, I'll update when I can...

and also some of you might want to kill me after this chapter...just a fair warning...

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Punishment and Comfort<p>

-ZUKO-

As a prisoner she had be given far too much freedom. Not anymore.

I walked to her room and opened the door. She was laying on her bed with her back to me.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly. Apparently she had eyes in the back of her head and was still mad that I took her necklace.

"Get up and come with me"

She looked over her shoulder "Huh?"

"I said 'get up and come with me'."

She got up and walked over to me. I motioned her to walk with me.

"As of today you're not going to be treated as a guest, like you have been"

"So I take it you treat all of your guests like prisoners?"

I ignored her "From now on you will work" by now we were on the deck. "You can start by scrubbing the deck"

"…Excuse me?" I handed her a bucket of water and a scrub brush.

"And don't even think about trying to escape, right now we are in the middle of the ocean, you'd have nowhere to go."

-KATARA-

As he handed me the bucket with the soapy water I looked into it and saw my reflection. Is that really what I looked like? I hadn't seen my reflection in weeks, and what stared back at me from the water wasn't pretty. My hair was a mess and bags had formed under my eyes from not sleeping last night.

"And don't even think about trying to escape, right now we are in the middle of the ocean, you'd have nowhere to go."

Since Aang's escape I made a decision, I wouldn't leave. If I stayed then I could free Aang if Zuko ever captured him again. My freedom, for the fate of the world.

"What exactly makes you think that I'm going to do what you say?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to force you to clean." he grabbed my arm and started dragging me back inside the ship. "Where are you taking me?"

"Where prisoners go, the brig."

"I'll just escape like last time"

"No you won't because this time you'll be chained to the wall"

"No! Fine I'll work just don't lock me in that cell!" I hated being locked up like that, and being chained up would only make it worse.

We were back on deck and I went to the spot Zuko told me to clean first. If he wanted me to clean no problem, a way I could clean faster was to use waterbending.

My hands drew the water from the bucket, but I lost it and it splashed onto the deck when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"No waterbending!"

"I wasn't trying to escape. If I use waterbending it's quicker"

"I don't care, this is your punishment, it's not supposed to be easy." He let go of my wrist. I had two options. I could work or I could stay in a cell.

I swallowed my pride and got on my knees and started scrubbing the deck.

O…O

This was a pirate ship, a ship full of pirates…of men, and only one woman on board, me. I used to love being out on the deck, but ever since I've been put to work I'd been getting unwanted attention.

I had finished today's work and was tired and went to my room. Not only did Zuko have me scrub the deck, I also had to sweep, help cook, and once a month I had to wash clothes, thankfully that day wasn't here yet. I shuddered, just thinking about touching their dirty, sweaty clothes.

I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes.

O…O

I must have fallen asleep because I woke to the sound of the door knob jiggling. I ignored it; the only people allowed in my room had a key. I closed my eyes again trying to reenter sleep. With my back turned to the door I saw the light from the hallway when the door opened, and someone's shadow as they walked in. When the door closed the only lighting was from the dim candle on the other side of the room. The sun must have already gone down.

Footsteps came closer and I felt a hand from behind push my shoulder down onto the bed. Another hand came and pinned my other shoulder down. "What are you-" Iroh wasn't in my room, and it wasn't Zuko either. My eyes widened when I saw one of the pirates, food guard, looking down at me.

"You're not allowed in here"

"Rules are meant to be broken"

I started to struggle and tried to sit up, but he easily overpowered me. "No, stop! Get off me!" I yelled as he crawled on top of me. He pinned both of my wrists on either side of my head, then used one of his knees to separate my thighs and placed his lower body in-between them, preventing me from closing them again. "Don't be like that" he purred "you should enjoy it, if you fight, it won't end well for you" he pushed me farther into the mattress. The low lighting in the room made the features on his face menacing.

"No, get of-" his lips crashed hard onto mine, he used the advantage of my unfinished sentence to force his tongue into my mouth. If I wasn't struggling hard enough before I certainly was now.I kicked my legs but that did nothing, except he grinded his hips into mine out of retaliation. He moved both of my hands above my head and held them with one hand while his free hand went for the hem of my shirt, and started to pull it apart. As he pulled my shirt open he groped my breasts through my bindings. I could feel the hot tears forming in my eyes. I was completely helpless, even if I did have some bending water it wouldn't make a difference, I couldn't move. He moved from my lips and began kissing and biting my neck. My lips were numb from the forced kiss, but I could still feel the blood pulsating to them.

With the realization of my now free mouth I took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AH!" he yelled as he rose up off of me, and covered his ears with his hands, freeing mine. Before I realized it I had took a swing at him and scratched the side of his face drawing blood. "You bitch!" he growled. He backhanded me; the last thing I remember is the sound of fabric ripping and the cool air of the room hitting my chest.

-ZUKO-

I had just finished my patrol on the deck; the sun had gone down only a few minutes ago. I spotted Uncle on the way back to my room. He was about to speak when we heard a piercing scream come from within the ship, I took off in the direction it came from.

My first thought was the waterbender. I arrived to her door and found that it was unlocked; I opened the door. The scene that was revealed before me was horrifying.

I saw the man on top of her first. He had already taken off his shirt and was working on removing her pants. Then I saw her, through her hair that had fallen out of place I could tell that she was unconscious and had a big red mark on the side of her face. Her shirt was ripped open and her under wrappings were torn down the middle.

Uncle had finally caught up and was out of breath. He gasped at the scene before him.

"Uncle, take the girl to my room, I'll deal with him" by now the pirate had gotten off of her and began making excuses. I heard none of it; all I saw was an honorless monster. Uncle found a blanket nearby and wrapped it around her covering her exposed chest; he then picked her up and carried her out, leaving me alone with the pirate.

-IROH-

He laid her gently on the bed and looked at the mark on her face. It was starting to turn from red to a purplish blue color. _It's already starting to bruise._ He thought. Even though her clothes were ripped Iroh's main concern was to tend to her injuries, he fetched a bowl of water and tried to aid the side of her face. Zuko came in a few minutes later.

"What did you do prince Zuko?"

"I locked him in her room, we'll figure out what to do with him later"

They both turned their attention to Katara.

"How is she?" Zuko asked

"I think she'll be ok, although we won't know for sure until she wakes up"

"Did he….you know"

"No, you stopped him just in time"

-ZUKO-

I had stayed by her side all night. There had been a point where she started crying in her sleep, adding to the tear stains from before, but other than that I had never seen her so calm. Whenever we would cross paths in the past and even now, she would have that certain fire in her eyes, as if she wasn't afraid of anything, like she was ready to take on a whole army. She never hesitated to protect the Avatar. She was a strong person who didn't give up easily, much less without a fight. But how would this affect her?

She shifted in her sleep. Then she shot up with a gasp, like she had woken from a nightmare. She mumbled something to herself and looked down. She noticed the shirt that had been put on her. We had no sewing materials on board, so a shirt would have to do until we docked for supplies.

"You're awake" I said stating the obvious

She looked at me "Zuko…" she whispered

"Do you remember what happened?"

She looked back down and nodded gripping her shirt. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice was scratchy.

"My room" she looked up at me with shocked wide eyes.

"It's ok" reached forward to reassure her that I wasn't going to hurt her, but she shrank back with fear, she was terrified of me-no not of me but of what I might do to her.

-KATARA-

_It was only a nightmare. _I thought as I woke. The looseness of my bindings caused me to look down; the shirt I was wearing wasn't mine. _So he did- _a voice interrupted my thought.

"Zuko…"

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked. How could I forget? I simply nodded and then asked him where I was. "My room" he replied. I looked at him in shock. I had already been….violated, now Zuko was going to do the same thing? Would I really share the same fate twice?

I saw his lips moving but didn't hear the words as he reached forward. I moved back as far as I could, but my back soon met the wall.

I would fight; even in my current weaken state. But I knew that he would easily get what he wanted just like the other had. But I still hoped that everything would disappear and I would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

I closed my eyes tight "Please no, don't" I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. The bed shifted. I waited to be forced down, but nothing happened.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I opened my eyes, Zuko had moved from the chair he was sitting in and was now sitting at the end of the bed.

"Then why am I in your room?" I tried to control it but my voice still quivered.

"Because it's safer here"

"Safer? How is it safer? I don't even trust you! After all it's your fault that I was-" I stopped, I couldn't say it. My vision blurred from the oncoming tears. I hated crying in front of him, he'll think I'm weak. I felt his hands on my shoulders and he slowly pulled me away from the wall. Instead of my back hitting the bed, my head hit his chest. His arms wrapped around me, one of his hands started rubbing my back "Shh, its ok" he kept repeating. I grabbed his shirt and pulled myself closer. As much as I hate to admit it, I broke right there in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN: So how many of you want to kill me now? (also to make up for my horrible lateness i went ahead and wrote the next chapter, love me again?)

Lastly a friend of mine wants to start a RP blog on tumblr for CYA Katara. Would anyone be interested in that? She doesn't want to hold up a URL if no one is going to follow her or ask things...

Let me know ASAYC (As Soon As You Can)  
>Thanks! ^_^<p> 


	13. The Storm

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Only when your readers hate you with a passion that burns in their soul and they continue to read that's when you know you are doing a good job**

A/N: you're probably thinking who is ZuzuKat419? Well it's still me MoonChild419 i just thought that it was time for a change.

Chapter 13!_ ...however this is the end..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Storm<p>

-KATARA-

It's been about a week since the _incident_. I haven't been back to my room since then. Zuko had saved me.

I was staying in his room; at first I was skeptical about staying with him in his room. What if he tries to do the same thing, I kept thinking, but he never did. There were even a few nights where I had apparently been thrashing around in my sleep, nightmares no doubt; he woke me up each time. I had expected that he would be annoyed with me for keeping him up, but whenever he would wake me he never bothered to light a candle and I could only see his eyes glowing from the light outside; not once did I ever see annoyance in them.

Zuko's room was safer, you could only lock the door from the inside, and there was no lock on the outside, which means the only way of breaking into the room was to break the door down. As for where I slept, I had a blanket and a pillow, and the floor was my bed. However, whenever Zuko left the room I would sleep on his bed, and when he came back he would wake me, rudely might I add, and I would move back to the floor.

At some point in time he had started calling by my name, not waterbender, not water peasant, or any other name that he'd ever called me that wasn't mine. He called me Katara.

But once again I was in a boring room, left with nothing, except my thoughts.

_"Maybe Zuko's not as bad as I thought he was…" _I thought _"I mean he did save me…maybe he's actually a good person" _I smiled_ "…wait"_ it faded.

"What am I thinking?" I started hitting my head trying to get rid of those thoughts. How could Zuko ever be a good person? Just because he had saved me didn't mean that it made up for everything he had done in the past. "Shut up stupid brain, shut up!" I yelled.

I paused when I opened my eyes; Zuko was standing there holding my lunch with a look on his face that was between confused and looking at me like I was a crazy hog-monkey.

I cleared my throat "So, how long have you been standing there exactly?"

"Long enough to hear you tell your stupid brain to shut up"

_Well that was embarrassing…._ "You could've knocked first." I sighed "Just give me my food and get out"

He sat the food down on a nearby dresser and walked toward me "Look just because I saved you doesn't mean that you're not my prisoner anymore. I'm not going to treat you any different than before, I do still intend to use you to capture the Avatar. So don't think you can start telling me what to do."

I said nothing, no comment or smart remark, nothing. Under normal circumstances I would have, but at this point in time I was still a little scared. Zuko hadn't shown any signs that he wanted to purposely hurt me, especially the way that food guard tried, but I was not willing to push my limits. I hadn't even asked him why. Why did he save me? Why had he comforted me?

I already had a guess as to what the answer might be. He only saved me because if Aang found out that I had been hurt, he would surly go into the Avatar State, and it would be impossible for Zuko to capture him.

-ZUKO-

Almost a week ago I had saved her. But she wasn't the same. I had practically thrown chances at her to make some sort of smart remark back at me but she never did. She didn't even try to go outside anymore. Did she think that she might be attacked again? Or was she afraid to even ask me? Before all of this happened I wanted her to fear me; I was the prince of the Fire Nation after all, fear meant respect. But now that I saw fear in her, it was the last thing I wanted. The bright blue orbs that were once fierce were now dulled with it. Would she ever be the same?

O…O

"You're positive that this is where the Avatar is?"

"If he plans to get the waterbender back, yes"

"How long will it take to get there?"

"A couple days maybe three."

"Set the course."

"Already done,"

"Good." When I thought of nothing more to be said I turned to walk away.

"Sir, about the girl,"

"What about her?"

"Well since you kicked Chao off the ship you moved her to your room, I understand that you'd want to be first but don't you think your being a little selfish keeping her all to yourself, the rest of us would like to have a taste of such a rare beauty."

Had my ears deceive me? Did this _pirate_ really just suggest that I had been violating her all this time and should hand her over to them like a common concubine?

I turned back to face him.

"I have never dishonored her _Captain_, and neither will you, or any other crew member for that matter."

In order to keep myself from throwing yet another person off the ship, I turned and left, but not before I heard him mumble something under his breath.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of my door. I hadn't meant to come here, not yet anyway; I wanted to have this talk later. But my subconscious had different plans.

I sighed and opened the door. She held a scroll in her hands – Uncle must have been by.

"We need to talk,"

She looked up just now noticing that I was here "About what?"

"About what happened."

I saw her tense; she immediately knew what I meant.

"What are you talking about?" She rolled up the scroll and placed it beside her as she spoke.

She was going to try to avoid this conversation, I wanted to also, but it had to be done. She had to go back to the way she was.

"You know what I'm talking about"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, Katara" she meet my eyes at the sound of her name, but she quickly looked away.

"Don't…" she whispered.

"I admit that this is my fault," I was the one who kidnapped her, held her prisoner here until she told me where the Avatar was; of course this could have all been avoided if she would have told me in the first place. But he was her friend, she wouldn't just betray him. This was _my_ fault.

"But you can't keep acting like this. You don't even try to go outside anymore." I paused to see what she would say, but she remained silent. "You have to accept what happened, and move on."

She said something but it was so quite I couldn't make out what it was. "What?"

"You make it sound like it's so simple!" she nearly yelled "I was almost raped, you're damned right it's your fault!" She continued to get louder "But you make it sound like I should just forget that it even happened!" then suddenly she got quieter "But I can't, I've tried to forget. But I can't…"

She refused to hold eye contact with me and was staring at the floor. The room was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm not asking you to forget" I said slowly, her eyes widened slightly. "What I'm saying is, are you really going to let something like this hold you down and make you weak? You have to accept what almost happened and move on from it."

Just as she looked as if she was about to respond the ship rocked, not the normal swaying of the waves either, this one was stronger; it was the sign of a storm.

I told her to stay in the room and I ran onto the deck.

It was a storm alright; waves invaded the ship and would have swallowed some of the men if they weren't holding onto something. The rain only made it worse, by making the deck unable to allow a proper foot hold.

I ran over to a group that was trying to tie things down. As everything was secured I saw a flash of blue pass me.

I turned around to see what it was, but it was a who instead, Katara. She was there with her arms raised into the air. _"She's going to sink the ship."_ Was my first thought. As I ran to stop her a high wave came, and instead of helping it onto the ship she forced it the other way.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay in the room!"

"I'm trying to save this ship, if it goes down so do I; and I don't really feel like dying today."

I heard yelling on the other side; one of the ropes was breaking. They had already gathered more rope, and began to tie it back down.

However with my attention turned to them I was too late to see it. It turned my head back to see Katara continue fighting waves, but what caught my attention was behind her, another wave.

"Katara!" but it was too late the wave came and she was gone.

I rushed over to the siding and saw a small blue dot within the massive darkness. Without thinking I jumped over.

-KATARA—

I heard my name being called before the force hit me and I was pushed under. As I resurfaced I gasped for air. I was pushed under again and when I came up the ship was nowhere in sight.

I quickly made an ice raft and got out of the freezing water, but the wind made the water seem more inviting. I froze my feet onto it so I wouldn't fall off. I peered through the rain and darkness for land.

Something in the distance looked solid enough to be land. Just as I was about to go in that direction I heard a sound that was like a yell. I turned around and saw Zuko. He had to have been drowning, because every time his head would come out of the water and he took in air not two seconds later another wave would shove him back under.

I looked back at the land and then at him. I realize had a choice; I could leave him and save myself and finally be free, or I could save him and possibly remain his prisoner.

It didn't take me long to make up my mind.

O…O

The water may have been cold, but my ice raft was almost gone by the time I reached land. The hard rain had died down to a light drizzle. My braid at some point came undone, and my now lose hair swayed with my movements. I was out of breath and my arms burned from moving them so much to avoid being pushed under by any waves.

I looked down onto the ground. He wasn't moving. I kneeled beside him and put my ear to his mouth. He wasn't breathing either.

I raised my arms slightly, it added to the fire that flowed through them. With a simple movement from his chest to his mouth I bended the water out; several seconds later he started coughing, breathing.

He was going to live. With that in mind I stood up and made my way into the veil of trees. With each step I could feel the remaining energy that I had being drained.

I fell onto the cold muddy ground.

I had to keep moving, get back to them. If he woke before I was gone I would still be his prisoner.

I had to get up…but my legs were tired as well, and my arms couldn't lift me.

The only thing I could feel now was the light rain on my face, soothing me to sleep like a lullaby.

There was no use fighting it, so I closed my eyes and drifted into the darkness.

[PART 1 END]

* * *

><p>AN: you didn't think it was the end of the story did you? LOL NOPE!

About the [End of part 1] thing, CYA is going to be in 3 parts...can't really give the details about the other 2 but ya this is the end of the first.

no promises however on when the next update will be


	14. Lies and Locked Doors

A/N:Oh look it's the first chapter of part 2!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:Lies and Locked Doors<p>

~KATARA~

Everything came at once, the smell of smoke and salt, the sound of the roaring ocean over the cracking fire, the soft stiffness of the sand and the warmth of the sun.

I cracked my eyes open and noticed I was on a beach.

_What happened?_I thought as I sat up, last thing I remember was saving Zuko, walking into the forest and that was as far as I got, so why was I on the beach?

Zuko must have already woken up, found me and dragged me back.

I half expected to see him somewhere, making sure that I wasn't going anywhere. But there was no one else around.

As I tried to stand I found that my arms and legs were still sore but it wasn't too much to where I couldn't move. I looked around the site, the only things that weren't sand and ocean were the fire, me and the lining of trees behind me.

Zuko was gone; he just left me here with nothing. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about this, on one hand I was glad because that meant that I was free, on the other hand it meant that I was lost with no idea where to go. "He could've at least left me some food"

Not two seconds had passed as I said the last word that I heard something coming from the forest.

I turned to see Zuko coming from the trees holding a dead animal by its legs.

"You're up." Was all that he said.

~…~

We ate in silence. But when we finished he asked the question I had been expecting and still had no answer for.

"Why did you save me?"

I was quiet for a few seconds, trying to come up with a quick believable answer. I couldn't, so I asked him a question instead.

"Why did you jump in after me? And don't say it's because I'm important in capturing the Aang, he wouldn't know the difference if I were dead or not before you could capture him."

"I asked you first. You answer my question and I'll answer yours "

It seemed fair enough, only I still had no idea why I saved him, I just did that's all I knew.

"…I don't know why."

He sighed and stood up "Then I don't know why I jumped in after you either." He walked over and grabbed my upper arm to pull me up.

"Careful! My arms still hurt, I can get up myself!" I have to admit I was kind of surprised when he backed off to give me enough room to stand myself.

I eyed him for a moment, I wondered if he still considered me his prisoner.

"What?" He must have caught me looking.

"You're not going to tie me up right, I mean I did save your life after all."

"No, as a courteously of good faith I won't. I don't want to be wasting energy keeping up with you anyway. So if you run off and get yourself killed it's not my problem."

Somehow in some strange way this made me remember something from the recent past, from when I first was in the cells on his ship. Maybe it would give me an answer that I was looking for.

"I remember now, why I saved you," he had already started walking to the trees but he stopped at my words "You saved me from drowning when you captured me, now I don't owe you anymore."

"Is that the real reason?"

Truthfully it wasn't, the thought of getting even never crossed my mind when I saved him; everything had happened so fast.

"I answered your question, now you answer mine; why did you jump in after me?"

"It's like you said before, I need you in order to capture the Avatar"

"But Aang wouldn't-"

"'_know the difference if you're dead or not.' _I wasn't thinking when I jumped over; all I saw was my chance of getting back home slip away"

_That figures, why else would he try to help me? _

~…~

We had been walking for hours and there was still no sign of civilization. Did Zuko even know where he was going? If he had planned to get us lost I could have done that without his help, I could have just traveled on my own. The only reason I stayed with him is because he seemed like he knew where he was going. Guess I was wrong to assume that.

In all the time we had been walking there was hardly any talk, only a few words here and there, not enough to be called a conversation. We had nothing to say to each other; we the only thing worth being said already had been, whether it had beenthe truth or not.

I still wanted to know why I saved him. Was it really to get even, so I wouldn't owe him anymore? If that were the case I could have just left him to drown and I would never have to worry about it again. Had it been pity? I certainly didn't pity him, if anything I guess you could say I despised him.

But why had I saved him? I wasjust as curious about the answer ashe was.

~…~

We found a place to rest for the night and the next day we continued walking, sometime around noon we found a small town, apparently we had landed somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, and luckily it wasn't one of the Fire Nation colonies either.

"Finally a town" just as I was about to run out into it Zuko grabbed my arm before I could.

"Wait."

I ripped my arm from his grip "Why?"

"We need food and new clothes; does it look like I have any money on me?"

"No, but I'm sure if we explain our situation they'll understand."

"And how exactly are you going to explain the situation without making me sound like the bad guy?"

"But you are the bad guy." he shot me a glare. "Well you are; kidnapping me to catch Aang, the only hope left in the world! That sure sounds like a bad guy to me."

He just rolled his eyes.

I looked out from the trees and saw a shop where clothing was sold, how would I convince them to give me clothes for free? That was simple, I couldn't.

"What were you planning on doing?"

"Wait until night fall, then take what I need."

"You mean steal?" sure it wasn't the first time I would have taken something, but that was simply because it was a waterbending scroll, it was crucial to Aang's training, and a scroll like that belonged with a waterbenderanyway.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"You're really embracing this bad guy thing."

He rolled his eyes again a walked back into the woods; it was going to be a long wait for night to get here.

~…~

Night fall came at last, but we watched and waited in silence for the owners to lock up and leave.

_We have to there's no other way._ Is what I kept repeating to myself.

When the final shop owner left it was like a switch flipped in Zuko.

He crept out from the brush without making hardly any sound and looked around, when the coast was clear he silently signaled for me to follow. I casually walked toward him. He signaled for me to go in one direction while he would go in the other. "Why aren't you talking? There's no one around" I whispered, although I guess you could've asked me the same thing as to why I was whispering. He didn't answer all he did was place one finger on his lips. He pointed again where I was supposed to go.

Zuko would take care of getting the food while I got the clothes…if I could get the door open that is. It had been locked for obvious reasons, to keep people like me and him out. If I had some water I might have been able to figure something out, but it looked like this town hadn't gotten rain in a while.

I looked around and couldn't find any way in, not even a spare key could be found.

Zuko had already gotten the food and was waiting on me.

"What? I can't find a way in, or a key." He sat down the food and waved his hand at me to move. He moved in-between me and the door and I was unable to see what he was doing. He stood there a few seconds fiddling with the door knob.

"If I can't get the door open I highly doubt that-" with a click the door cracked open. "I could have done that. " He gave me a look that suggested otherwise.

~…~

When we had gathered all of necessary clothes that we needed we locked the shop back up and it appeared as though nothing had been disturbed. Although when someone takes an inventory check they might notice, but by then we would be long gone.

After we were far enough away

"How did you unlock that door?" I asked after we were far enough away

"It was a simple lock to pick; anyone could have figured it out"

"Do they teach you that kind of stuff in the Fire Nation?"

"No, I taught myself"

Just when I thought I had him figured out a new door of mystery about him appeared before me. How long would it take to unlock? Or could I simply teach myself to pick the lock?

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for the half-assed writing it was 4am when I finished it


End file.
